


Adrenaline Rush

by Phobia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobia/pseuds/Phobia
Summary: You're a total badass. Fending for yourself and doing really wicked things to save your life. (originally posted on my quotev account)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my quotev account. https://www.quotev.com/Aworldofwonders

  You were sprinting, wind whipping through your air and drying out your eyes. A smile played on your lips as you dodged trees and leaped over fallen ones. The path grew narrower, the challenge greater. Thorn bushes near the only gap between the trees made you panic, you couldn't slow down fast enough and ended up barreling trough the thorns and ripping small slits into your gym clothes and the tender skin from your last romp in the woods. Clearly irritated from destroying the bottoms of your joggers, you pulled a tiny first aid kit out of your pocket and bandaged your ankle. 

        As you stood back up you saw a stark white paper pinned to a tree with a tall, scratchy black figure scribbled onto it.  You cautiously crept over to the paper, upon further examination you noticed grubby fingerprints along the edges of the paper. You snatched it from the tree and put it in your pocket, totally planning on showing your friends this wicked shit later. You heard a loud crunch of leaves surrendering underfoot, and then a pause, a pause in movement of the other and in the noise of the forest. You crouched quickly, listening for any unnatural sounds coming from the direction of the crunch. 

        'They probably know where I am,' You thought slowly, sweat appearing on your forehead. Afraid the low-profile creeper would jump you before you had time to react, you took off in a flash, legs buckling under you from fatigue over your long day and hefty sprint through the woods. Something darted right after you, the speed of your assailant was noisily apparent when you could hear the leaves being stirred up nearby. Your eyes dampened from fear or wind. You were hoping it was the wind, you were never known to be a pussy and today is not that day. You weaved between the trees trying to lose your aggressor through nimbleness of feet, until you skidded to a stop at the cliffs edge. Your knees locked and kicked rocks over the edge, the rocks plummeted into the murky water at about 2 and a quarter seconds, roughly 80 feet. You smirked, a shit eating grin. 80 feet? You could handle that. Backing up slightly, you ran forward and flung yourself over the edge. 

 

??? P.O.V.

As soon as i saw her move I followed suit. Legs striding swiftly forward, until she went off the path of course. She moved to the denser part of the woods, contorting her body so she wouldn't rough up her exposed skin on the bark. I copied her movements with more efficiency, and was slowly catching up. However after one too many downed trees I slipped and tumbled onto the ground, white mask slamming fast first into the uprooted dirt. My head snapped upwards, nails digging into the ground trying to gain traction as to not lose her. It didn't really matter, because shortly up ahead i could see her figure, still and staring down. I scoffed. Prey as determined to evade as this one was don't usually stop in the middle of a chase. I was dumbfounded until i saw her back up, then jump. 

I stopped at the cliffs edge just to see her pull her arms tightly to her sides and straighten her legs. I couldn't believe she would rather jump to her death than be caught by me. That was until i saw a break in the water and a small blob of wet hair resurface. She moved to the small beach next to the other side at the bottom of the cliff. Her hands reached out and touched the rock, and to my surprise, started slowly climbing up the rocky 90 degree ledge. I was confused, how could a human survive that kind of height?


	2. Chapter Two

Your P.O.V.

My heart pounding in my rib cage. Eyes wide and blood rushing. I laughed, thrilled at the gaudy escape. I glanced down at the dark water below and noticed my fast approach, quickly snapping my legs close to my body. Like a dart, I shot into the water, leaving only a tiny splash. I stayed under, opening my eyes and looking through the blurry water as I slowly floated upwards. Head slowly breaching the surface, I kept looking up, focusing my attention on that cliff. To my surprise, I saw a man dressed in an orange jacket and white mask. He was just watching me, and in case he makes a jump for it, I better get going. I swam to a small shore right in front of a mirroring cliff. My overworked, calloused hands gripping at the sturdy rocks poking out of the wall. I immediately started climbing, there was no time to waste if he was gonna follow me down here. 

I slowly made my ascent, feeling his eyes bore holes into my skull. It made me nervous but I didn't dare turn around, I was afraid I'd lose my balance. Once I finally got to the top I crawled over the ledge and laid there for a solid five minutes before my body decided it was okay with me moving again. I casually glanced to my left, and he was still staring. Did he have a problem? I waved my hand at him to signal a 'hello' but he still remained unmoving. Whatever. I stood up and started walking in the opposite direction of him. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but what did it matter when on the only side where I could get home was being blocked by some white-masked man intent on harming me, probably. 

The night slowly descended into darkness before I realized those were storm clouds headed in my direction. I was practically praying that it'd be light showers with a chance of lightning. My hope was diminished when I saw a bright flash in the inky clouds. I kept moving forward, the storm was coming towards me anyway so it's not like I had a choice. I was lost deep in thought about what I was gonna do before I heard a loud splash from the chasm behind me. The masked man was no longer on the ledge and I began to sweat bullets. You need a lot of practice to survive a fall like that and I couldn't help but think that if he was determined enough to jump off a cliff for me than he probably had half a mind to live through it. 

I started walking more to the left this time. He most likely thought I would still be moving straight ahead since that was the last time he saw me. I picked up the pace and after about ten minutes of walking it started pelting at my face, so heavy it felt like blocks of hail. I lifted my jacket up over my head to protect myself. I started checking my surroundings for anything beyond the unrelenting rain. Then I saw it. Not too far away was a big white building resembling a hospital. That is not terrifying at all. A hospital, probably dark, rundown from disuse. Also, it was in the middle of the freaking woods. That doesn't just happen. But I don't have much of a choice now do I? 

Once I got to the door it was motion activated by sliding glass doors. Of course, it didn't open when it noticed my movement. I stepped back until I could see all the windows. The building was about 5 stories high and around the top floor, a window looked to be broken into and seeing as hospital windows don't open I could only use that one. Lucky for me thick branches, from what could only be one big fucking tree, pushed its way through the outer walls of the hospital giving me something to grab onto. Checking behind me instinctively before the climb, I casually turned around and checked the woods. Among the trees and shrubbery, I could make out a faint tint of bright orange. I couldn't tell if it was the same man from earlier or something left behind in the woods just like the hospital. I looked behind me once more, just to check, and the orange color was gone! I felt a rush of excitement, this was becoming an interesting game of cat and mouse and I'll be damned if I let him catch me so easily.

Swiftly climbing up the branches I rested on the final one right before the broken window. Once I didn't see that familiar orange jacket I made my way carefully through the window. the room was fairly large and surprisingly nice for a room in a hospital. A nice multicolored dark wooden floor, a really comfortable looking bed, and a nice faded blue paint on the walls. It didn't look like anyone was living in here so that brought me some piece of mind. The door was shut and I walked up to it and left the room. I moved about two rooms down so I didn't have a broken window in the room I'd be resting in. I locked the door, checked the closet, looked under the bed, shut the curtains, and only then did I lay down to rest. I passed out quicker than usual, exhausted from all the running and excitement. 

\--------------------

I woke with a snap when my ears caught the loud noise of something hitting the ground. Hard. I slowly crept to the door. It was probably that masked dude. I was so willing to scare the shit out of him. He couldn't catch me the first time so why would he be able to catch me now? I cracked to door just enough to listen, but not enough to see. A small, continuous shuffle from the left. it slowly got farther away and I decided I needed to strike before he would get out of range. I jumped out into the hallway and screamed as loud as I could, hoping I could jump scare him. Only the back of his head had long, dark, almost seemingly burnt, hair. His body tightened, then relaxed. He slowly turned to look at me. I froze in place. That wasn't the other person who was after me, and when I saw his bloody knife I'd almost wished I would have been caught earlier. 

His face was sickly pale, and a smile cut into his cheeks. The cuts almost seemed to grow bigger when he actually smiled. A smile so big it would put the joker to shame. My eyes welled up with tears as I stared into those soulless eyes. He slowly moved closer, taking his time almost sensing that I wouldn't move. we were almost toe to toe before he spoke.

"A long way from home, are we now?" His voice unearthly, it made me want to vomit. He brought his knife up to my face and slowly slid down it on the sharp side, it didn't bleed until he just barely added pressure. I couldn't let this go on. I hooked my leg around his leg and kicked him behind the knee while pushing his upper body with my hands. He landed so hard it shook my body, and then I heard a small crack. The floor below him started to dip and I instinctively moved backward. He lunged at me, out of fear or anger I wouldn't know. The extra force broke the floor immediately and he went plummeting down to the 4th story. 

I carefully looked over the edge, checking for signs of life. His body lied limp on the rubble and all too quickly he started moving again. The marble floor could not have been a soft landing. He groaned while he stood up and rested a killer stare on me. He quickly began sprinting to what I assumed was the stairs. I didn't know where to go. I felt trapped. I still had time and I had to get moving. Like now. There is only one way I could win this fight and an open woods battle was way too dangerous. I locked my eyes on the janitor's closet. There has got to be something good in there. I made my way over in a flash, not willing to waste time. There wasn't a lock on the door so I hid in the dark corner between the shelves of cleaning products. After two minutes of hearing nothing, I began to relax and went to close my eyes. Then I saw it. The door to the closet was slowly opening inwards and before it could get more than halfway I tried to slam it closed. Unlucky for me, the intruders head was in the way, after the first collision he just looked at me, as if it didn't hurt. It was so horrifying, it practically triggered my fight or flight response. 

With a sick, twisted feeling in my gut I began bashing his head into the door, one, two, three, four, five, six times I counted. I was moving the door so fast he couldn't stop me from demolishing his head, so he backed up, clearly dazed from the rough beating. I looked behind me for anything I could use at the moment. A janitors bucket right under a leak in the roof!

"How convenient," I mumbled to myself, smiling all the while. As I turned around he was just about to come to, so I flung the water onto him. That definitely brought him all back, so I lunged at him. I wrapped myself around his torso, the extra weight making his feet go out from under him, crashing to the ground once more. I must've gotten lucky because even with our combined weight we didn't crash through the floor. It soon became a wrestle of arms. Our strength was matched, constantly switching between who was winning. It was almost becoming a game to me, finding it fun to scuffle with what was most likely a murderer. It was on the verge of feeling like two siblings roughhousing until I was under him and his knife was to my throat, huh, guess I wasn't as strong as I thought. 

"What? Don't look so surprised, you couldn't even dream of beating me," His grating voice like sandpaper on my skin. I felt the pressure on my neck get harder, and my forehead started to perspire. 

"So why don't you just GO. TO. SLEEP." He rasped out, just about to drive the knife into my neck. 

"HEY! That's my target," a ringing voice echoed through the hallway, loud and clear since he yelled only a few feet away. His derogatory tone of voice captured my agitated aggressor's attention. The man over top of me turned his whole body towards him, knife leaving my throat and resting at his side, however, his legs still pinned me down as a listened to their conversation. His left hand glided over my throat, holding me in place. 

"And you're on my side of the woods," He retorted. 

"She was on my side first," The masked man replied

"WELL FUCK YOU MASKY,  I'LL KILL HER BEFORE YOU CAN GET TO HER!" My eyes welled up with tears, and his hand gripped my neck harder. Terrified,  I jabbed at his stomach with my right, he recoiled, bringing his face closer to mine, then my left hand smashed into his nose. He grabbed my left arm and held it there, then he brought his other hand up and struck my elbow, bending it in the wrong direction, breaking it instantly. With my right arm, I kept punching his stomach as hard as I could. He slipped off of me and I got up, continuously punching him in the gut until he covered himself. Then I stood up and gave him a swift kick to the face. Once he showed no signs of moving I walked back into the janitor closet and came back out with a yellow wet floor sign and set it up right next to his head.

I slowly looked up at who I presumed was "masky". My heavy eyes staring into his. I was so tired, my eyes drooping more and more as the seconds passed by before I collapsed from exhaustion.

 

\-------------------

 

I woke up staring at the sky.  A tarp was below me with ropes strung through it. I moved my head to look behind me. The man from earlier, Masky, had ropes slung over his shoulder dragging me to god knows where. My right arm was strapped to my torso, while my left arm was just hanging out, though it was still bent at an awkward angle. The ride was uneventful until I felt a large rock slowly move under my left shoulder and under my smashed up arm. I let out a loud scream and started writhing to get my arm off of the sharp rock. Masky stopped moving and turned to look at me. Tears were streaming down my face, it hurt so bad. He moved to my side, looking reluctant to touch me. He slowly reached for my arm and I looked away, I knew he was going to set the bone. He rested his hands lightly on my arm, then he squeezed and twisted it back to the angle it was supposed to be at. I screamed even louder this time. I could hear it echo through the vast woods.

He just kept staring at me, not into my eyes though, more at the top of my head. He thumbed at my temples and down to my cheek. It stung, and when he brought his hand back up to his face I saw a little bit of blood on his hand. He leaned in closer, nose inches from the cut. It freaked me out honestly, that's why I was going to do this. When he got just close enough I turned my head and slammed it straight into his mask. A very tiny, almost nonexistent crack appeared. He felt up his mask, and once he found the crack he grew livid. Grabbing the ropes once more, he dragged me on the path faster. After five minuted of being dragged and a splitting headache, I decided maybe that wasn't the best idea. 

He was walking until we made it to a cabin, where we waited until the sun was just setting, then we made our way along the path again. I must have passed out sometime in the middle of all of that because I woke up with a makeshift cast on my arm and I was strapped to this dude's back like a baby instead of being dragged on the ground. 

Masky's P.O.V

I could tell she finally woke up after the short span of calmness was over because immediately after she woke up she started struggling. It was light at first and now I've gotten used to it. She started to slam her fist into my thigh, and any chance she got, she would kick the bottom of my shoe with her heel. I don't know what she expected to achieve but it wasn't just going to make me let her go. 

After twelve minutes of trekking through the woods, I started to see her point. Repeatedly striking the same spot as vigorously as she could made the small spot on my thigh start to slowly bruise, and my ankle was chafed because of her relentless kicking. I shut my eyes trying to calm my nerves until my foot ran into something soft. I opened my eyes to see a very mutilated body lying in front of me, blood seeping into my shoes. I made no face and casually stepped over it. Once I got far enough away to let her see the body, she stopped hitting my leg. Not surprising, seeing as regular people aren't exactly used to seeing dead bodies. 

Your P.O.V.

Once I felt Masky stop I hit him a little harder. I don't think he really noticed because it took him a few seconds to start moving again. It felt like he was crossing over something and once he got to the other side I was able to see.  A body was lying right in the middle of the path, guts were strewn out of their body, face so gored up it was unrecognizable except for a carved smile. I looked down at the body's wrist, a friendship bracelet hung on it, only two like it in the entire world and the second one was on mine. My struggling stopped. I just laid there like a dead fish, eyes open, unblinking, no emotion. I stared at the body until it was left in the dust and could no longer be seen at that angle. The sun had now completely gone down and the world was left dark and empty, reflecting my emotions. 

Masky came to a stop on the porch of a rather large building, I could only see the wooden pillars on the porch and when looking left or right, I could catch a glimpse of the length of the house. He slowly and quietly opened the door, it weirded me out how cautious he was. Didn't he live here? And if so what was he so afraid of?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh, I changed the style I wrote the first chapter in my bad lol

www.polyvore.com/extra/set?id=232183781 The outfit for later in the episode, a special thanks to majorleaguefangirl for the Insp!

 

Masky's P.O.V.

I unlatched the door, eyes surveying the room. After I saw no sign of movement I made my way through the abnormally large living room and to the stairs. Suddenly, the light in the living room flickered on. I turned around quickly and looked at Jeff. 

"So... where's the body," Jeff spoke quietly, spinning the tip of his knife on his finger.

"You mean the one you killed on that path?" I retorted

"No. The girl from the hospital," His voice grew more irritated. 

Your P.O.V.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know," Masky uttered nervously, Jeff couldn't see me over Masky's fat head. Masky, obviously trying to get away from Jeff, turned around and made his way up the stairs quickly. Jeff noticed me and made a loud gasping sound which made masky stop in his tracks. 

"I lived, bitch," I proclaimed arrogantly, I flipped him off as best I could in the binds, and it worked. He was apoplectic with rage at the gesture, and probably because I was still alive. He began chasing us up the steps, and I screamed, slapping Masky's thigh to tell him to get moving! He barreled up the stairs, stumbling on his way. Once he got to his room he body slammed the door to open it and quickly whipped around and close it. He hunched up in front of the door, crouching, chest to knees. the way he was sitting made my spine curve awkwardly but I didn't dare say a thing. My heart pumping in my chest.

"If she's not dead by tomorrow, I will tell Slenderman that you didn't finish a kill," Jeff spoke quietly, but his words ate at me. I did not know who Slenderman was, but the fact that Jeff was using him as a threat probably meant that he was even more dangerous than Masky or Jeff himself. The worst part about it is I'm going to die. Focusing on my surroundings, I examined the room. To the right was a beige chaise, the only thing in the room that didn't look worn. Above it on the wall was a bulletin board with papers pinned to it. On the right of the chaise was a mahogany desk, scratches worn deep into it, probably from boredom. On top of the desk was a Lantern, one of the only sources of light aside from the small skylight on the ceiling. In front of the lantern was a full ashtray, if I strained my eyes I could see little burned dots from him missing the tray, and a bottle of pills with no prescription. To the right of the room was Masky's twin sized bed, It had a wooden headboard, a brown all-season blanket, and a lonely white pillow. To the right of me was a door to the bathroom. It had a marble floor and a large tub with a big window showing off the scenery of the forest. A large single sink resided on the long side of the wall with a huge mirror in front of it. It baffled me how nice the bathroom looked compared to the bedroom, it scares me to think the reason it looks so nice is because he doesn't use it.

I sniffed the questionable air around me, afraid it would stink really bad. Luckily it didn't, and I let out a sigh of relief. Once Masky heard me it must have knocked him out of a trance cause he stood up and unstrapped me from his back. I landed on the hardwood floor flat on my face, my arms still at my side. That's when I started to notice all the dirty clothes on the floor, I mean I'm not one to judge but damn, he could at least put them in a pile. He attached a chain to my ankle, and when I got up I saw the other end was cuffed to the leg of his bed. He pointed at the chaise and spoke. 

"You are gonna sleep there," I rolled my eyes and walked to it, I was almost next to it before my leg went out from under me and I fell onto the chaise, my leg being pulled backward. When I looked I practically scoffed, the chain wasn't long enough to reach it so when I laid down my leg was sticking out to the left. It was the most uncomfortable thing in existence, I was barely on the chaise and when I tried to move it closer to the desk it wouldn't budge! I laid there looking at the ceiling, the skylight directly above me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Masky turn off the lantern, the room going dark before my eyes adjusted, moonlight flooding in, illuminating his possessions. I saw him roll over to face the wall, this interaction is so weird. A murderer is probably outside the room right now just waiting. 

My eyes drifted to the bulletin board on the wall, I examined the papers closer this time. They were missing person posters! There were only eight visible papers of people, possibly hundreds more were pinned below the top posters. There was no pattern in looks, age, or gender, which made me worry that someone was only doing it for fun. I got a sick twisted feeling in my gut that I will soon have a place on that board. Whether I die or not this week, I wouldn't be going home. I stared at the skylight, thinking over the day's events. I shut my eyes, sighing to relax my body, then opening my eyes again.

On the other side of the glass was a set of eyes staring at me, I stared back. My whole body felt ice cold and at that moment I wished my chains could reach the bathroom door. Black sockets and pale white inhuman skin, a sight burned into my retinas, I blinked in hopes it would go away and... it did. It's disappearance didn't bring me much relief, however. I was left laying there, wide-eyed, wondering if it would manage to get in through the bathroom window because it had no problem getting onto the roof. After an hour of waiting to hear any noise or see any movement, my eyes started to droop. Clouds moved over top of the moon, darkening the room. Being blind to my surroundings made me lose all thought of sleep and hypersensitized all of my other senses. It was all for naught though because nothing had tried to make its way in all night.

\-----------

Masky's P.O.V.

I woke up around 9:38 am. I rolled onto my side looking at the girl who has caused so much trouble. I got up quietly, making my way downstairs to breakfast. The plan was to bring back extra food for her so she wouldn't complain. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I made my way across the living room and into the kitchen and dining room. Not everyone was at the table. Slenderman sat at the top of the table, Sally to the right and Eyeless Jack to the left. On Sally's side of the table in order was Sally, Toby two chairs down from Sally and Jeff right next to Toby. On EJ's side was a chair, another open chair, then Hoodie. I sat in the chair next to hoodie, across from Toby. I checked out the food on the table, scrambled eggs, sausage links, pancakes, waffles, bacon, boiled eggs, ham slices, hash browns, and french toast. A meal fit for a busload of people only made for about eleven and only seven people showed up. 

I took a little bit of everything, and when I thought no one was looking I slipped food into my pocket. First a handful of scrambled eggs, then multiple sausages at a time. Someone was looking at me, when I looked up, Jeff was just staring at me, not saying anything. As I watched him cut his ham, his relentless sawing cracked the plate, next split it into multiple pieces. He was still staring me down. He probably knew what I was doing, so to throw him off my trail I lifted my mask and started eating. The room was quiet except for the light scraping of forks. Sally finished her meal and set the rest of it on the floor to let Smile Dog eat the rest. Breakfast was awkward and I wanted to leave as fast as I could. I stood up and before I could even turn around Jeff broke the silence.

"Where are you going? You just got here, Tim," Jeff had a smug smile on his face, though of course, he couldn't exactly help it. We had an intense stare down, and other people at the table started to notice. 

"To take care of some unfinished business," I said tonelessly, exiting the room quickly to avoid further questioning. Luckily, no one batted an eye besides Jeff, theoretically. I could see he was about to stand up before I left the room which just made me quickly hoof it back to my room. Opening the door, I saw her lying there in the same position she was in when I left, she sat up and looked at me, eyes bloodshot, I guess she wasn't sleeping after all. She rolled over to stare at the wall, that's when I walked over to give her her food. Pulling a Ziploc bag out of my left pocket, I set it at her side. I went to pull out the one in my right pocket only to realize I forgot to put the bag in there so the sausages and eggs were covered in pocket lint.

"I got you breakfast, I have these too if you are extra hungry and ready for a challenge," I warned, setting the lint-covered food on the floor next to the chaise. I loosened the ropes at her side to allow just enough movement to eat.

Your P.O.V.

He's holding me captive and is making jokes. "What?" I questioned, turning around to see what he meant. On the floor sat a pile of what would have been good food if not covered in lint and dirt from the floor. I looked at him, squinted my eyes and thinned my lips. After what felt like a good amount of scowling, I rolled back over, thinking of that body on the path. I brought my wrist up as much as I could, staring at the charmed bracelet I had made with my best friend. There was no way something like that could have been replicated cause it had our names etched into it, and even from a distance you could see the flaws. But that didn't matter, we still wore them all the time. My chest felt empty as I realized the reason she was out here in the first place was to look for me. I do dangerous and stupid things all the time, she was probably worried. Trying to forget about the events that plagued my mind, I slept. 

My eyes flicked open, I felt like I was floating. I was back in the hospital, everything was dark, I was surrounded by water. My heart began to race as I realized I was restrained to the floor, my lungs began to hurt as I pulled on the straps that held me down. I screamed but no noise came out but bubbles rose to the ceiling. The floor rumbled and a hole opened up next to me. My friend's lifeless bloated corpse floated to the ceiling, her dead fish eyes moving to look at me. I stared in horror as she cocked her head and started moving closer. I thrashed in my bonds and as she got up to my face and held it in her hand. I tried to look away but she forced me to look at her. All the skin was peeled off of her face and a smile carved into the lips. Blood seeped into the water around us and she gripped my chin harder, digging into the skin. She was angry, I did this to her, it was my fault.

I sat up, sweat coating the inside of my jacket and my breath ragged. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks and I wiped at my eyes to stop them. I was shaking and I hugged myself in hopes of calming my nerves. Thinking over the dream, It couldn't have been my fault. She may have gone looking for me but It wasn't my fault she ended up dead. Jeff was the one who killed her. My muscles tensed and I was shaking much harder, for more reasons than one. I clenched my teeth and bared them. In my rage, I almost missed Masky coming in through the doorway. He just looked at me casually and I stared back, fury making me bold, but instead of doing anything rash I picked up this mornings breakfast bag and started eating while still staring at him. I was chewing so vigorously I bit my lip really hard causing it to bleed. I had to close my eyes and pause my movements to stop myself from crying, lesson learned, never chew angrily.

After the intense staredown, I laid back down on the chaise, abnormally relaxed for just having a ruthless nightmare. I stared at the skylight watching the clouds drift by for the rest of the evening before passing out again. 

\-------------

I was roused by the feeling of pain in my left arm, I opened my eyes to see masky, fixing the makeshift cast of sticks and rope and replacing it with plaster. It would have felt like one of those art projects I used to do in school if it didn't hurt so damn bad. The stinging pain that was constantly shooting through my arm made me want to smack him upside the head and ask him what the hell he thought he was trying to do, but I was way too tired to even think let alone move. Once he was finished and it dried he smacked my face lightly to wake me back up. 

"C'mon you gotta go take a bath you're starting to smell," He ordered. I smell bad? You know, maybe, but that's not the point. His clothes that he leaves lying around smell so bad I don't even want to breath when I try to walk anywhere in my limited radius other than the chaise. Masky unshackled me anyway and pushed me into the bathroom with a pile of clothes in my arms. A soft click came from the door after he shut it. So he was gonna force me to take a bath, eh? For a short moment, I considered not doing it just to gross him out but I decided against it because I didn't know when I would next get a bath and I wouldn't be able to stand my own body odor after like a week. 

I slowly stripped with my one arm and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I walked over to the tub. It was rather large and elegant for how low brow his bedroom was. It took me five minutes to figure out which nozzle was hot and cold because there were no markings and the water wouldn't heat up fast enough to notice. I slipped into the now full tub, water sloshing over from my poor judgment of water physics. I looked out of the large window that was butt up against the tub, a large garden with a large maze stretching out to the edge of the forest. I wondered how many animals had wandered into it and met their demise due to starvation...or something else. 

I quietly eased out of the bath, water pooling on the floor. I quickly toweled myself down and reached for my clothing. A black long sleeved shirt with "this side up", "fragile", and "handle with care" written on it like a shipping box, torn baggy jeans, yellow Dr. Martens, round rose-tinted glasses, and a small eyeshadow palette called Obsessions by HUDA. A note lied on the counter, previously hiding under the clothing. It read I will be gone for a little while, I unlocked the door while you were in the bath. I took the clothes from my roommate, don't worry they won't notice. The eyeshadow is for when you get bored. Don't do anything stupid. I was ecstatic! I get the entire room to myself, I get to... to... wow there is nothing to do here. I looked down at the eyeshadow in consideration.

Masky's P.O.V.

After leaving her in the bath I left for lunch, making my way into the dining room. This time everyone was there, except for Slenderman, though of course many weren't eating the food cause they literally can't. A heated fight was going on throughout the room, and when I sat down in my chair I got an earful. 

Jeff was slamming Jane's head repeatedly into mashed potatoes, while Toby was begging him to stop, screaming bloody murder. BEN was laughing hysterically at Jeff's actions, and Laughing Jack launched candy at BEN's mouth with his spoon. BEN immediately started choking and Toby didn't miss a beat.

"BEN Drowned? More like BEN CHOKED!" Toby erupted with laughter while Hoodie tried to give BEN the Heimlich maneuver. After a few seconds of pumping at BEN's lungs, he hacked up the wet, sticky candy. It shot across the room and stuck to my mask. I immediately began to pull at it but that only spread it around my mask more. I couldn't take my mask off in front of everyone so I sprinted to the bathroom, hearing a separate set of footsteps following me, I hope its Hoodie who has come to help me get this off. 

Your P.O.V.

I spent most of the time drawing all over my face with the eyeshadow, definitely not using it for its intended purpose. I smeared white soap on my face and drawing a crooked red smile over my lips. I looked in the mirror and started talking to myself.

"Meh, Meh, Meh. I'm Jeff and I'm a murderer but I got my ASS KICKED by none other than... ME!" I broke character at the end to make the claim, I would have raised my arms up high but my one arm was still in the cast. With the makeup still on I began cleaning up his room, I was bored after all. I set his clothes in a pile and headed back to the bathroom. I gave myself a once over to see if my Jeff impersonation was good before Masky got back. I heard the door open and shut in the bedroom. Well, speak of the devil. I ran to the bathroom door, bursting through and doing my best impersonation of Jeff. 

"UgH IF shE'S nOT DEaD bY TOMOrroW IM TeLLINg sLENDERMAN, UGHhh," I tried to make myself sound as annoying and squeaky as possible. I stood there with a proud look on my face until I realized Masky hadn't come back yet. Sweat began to roll down my face in waves. How did I not see this coming, the SECOND TIME where I should have looked before I leaped and here I am again, face to face with Jeff the Killer. He gave me a once over, lip curling in disgust. I would have laughed if he wasn't holding a knife in his hand. I shut my eyes and scrunched my face up, thinking over my mistake. 

I was going to try a really old trick, the trick only ancient wizards knew about. 

"Whoa... that's a weird place to put a piano," I calmly said while looking behind Jeff. He turned his head and I sprinted to the bathroom, shutting the door. He noticed my escape and slammed into the door as I was holding it shut. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Oh my god that's a really fucking scary voice. He kept ramming into the door, almost pushing me off. Each push shook my body and I knew I Masky didn't hurry the fuck up I was going to die. Jeff's final push took the door off its hinges, my body flying forward and I was hunched over the sink, the breath knocked out of me. I gripped the sink, trying so hard to breathe again. He just stared at me and paused for a really long time. He's probably trying to think of witty one-liners. He scrambled to his feet and jumped at me. For the first time, he actually managed to get me, and we rolled across the bathroom floor. I kept my arm as far away from the action as I could without removing it from my body. I gripped his wrist with my hand, doing my best to keep it from my throat. 

All of a sudden I literally felt the weight lifted off my chest as Masky tackled Jeff off of me. Jeff was clearly overpowering him, and well he's my lifeline. With barely any time left, I ran into the bedroom grabbing the lantern and running back to the action. Jeff's knife was incredibly close to Masky's eyes. I sprinted at them, yelling loudly as I smacked Jeff over the head with the lantern. Clunk, clunk, clunk! The dull noise of the lantern repeatedly bouncing off of Jeff's head was music to my ears. He passed out onto the floor and Masky quickly got to work, picking Jeff up and taking him to what I think was his room. While he was gone I washed off the makeup, I wasn't really feeling it anymore. 

When Masky came back he reattached the chain to my leg, and I relaxed on the chaise. We said nothing, sitting there in silence. I sat up and just looked at him, he was sitting on his bed reading. In reality, he could have killed me ten minutes ago, but he didn't. I felt calm, at peace, even if it was just for tonight I'd accept it.


	4. Chapter Four

Masky's P.O.V.

It only took three days to realize this girl was never going to wake up early. I checked my watch, 12:11 pm. Fearing Slenderman may start to get irritated at my late arrivals I booked it down the stairs, legs moving so fast they slipped out from under me and I went tumbling down. 

"HUggngn e" was the noise that made its way out of my mouth as I rolled and hit the bottom. Ow. I looked at the kitchen door, hoping no one would come out and see me in my daze. I swear I saw stars. Once my body started functioning again I made my way to the table. Everyone was there. Everyone was dead quiet. Staring at their food uncomfortably. Was something wrong with it...? Slenderman was the only one who ever really made our meals and the thought of someone else attempting to do it made me feel sick with worry. 

I walked over to my seat and sat down, getting tiny helpings just in case it was disgusting. 

"The rake has been in the area for about a week now," Slenderman spoke "He has become incredibly hostile and even I can not approach him. You must stay in the mansion until further notice. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Slenderman," everyone spoke in unison. Even for beings like us we still had our dangers, we could still die, it just took a lot more than what a human could take. My mind drifted to the little human in my room, I wonder what she was up to.

Your P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M... HOOKED ON A FEEEEELING," I tapped my boots on the floor to the beat, whipping my hair back and forth.

"I'M HIGH ON BELIEVING," Spinning around the room.

"THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEEEEEEE," I stuck my hands up in the air and spun myself faster. I found a radio stashed under Masky's bed, and my morning has been delightful. 

"LIPS AS SWEET AS CANDY," I whipped around to the now open door, eyes wide. I didn't sing that part. 

"IT'S TASTE IS ON MY MIND," A blonde dude with a green cap and tunic burst through the door, singing his heart out. When he squeezed his eyes shut tight with effort to sing louder, blood droplets seemed to leak out. 

"GIRL YOU'VE GOT ME THIRSTY FOR ANOTHER... CUP OF WIIIIINE," We sang in together, not missing a beat. He started dancing around the room with me, doing whatever we could to get down to that funky beat. We almost finished the song before someone cut us short. 

"BEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SINGING?! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE," A familiar voice scratched out, I almost wheezed when I felt his mood change, no longer upbeat he begrudgingly made his way to the door, then he quickly spun around and looked me dead in the eye, his cold, unfeeling stare made me shiver.

"Just kidding! Bye," His tone changed back to a cheerful one and he gave a loose salute as a goodbye. I relaxed as he shut the door, and I turned off the radio so there would be no more mishaps.

\------------

After an hour of lying down, just thinking, Masky came back. He pulled out a long chain from his jacket, it made multiple loud clangs when it hit the floor. My eyes widened in rationalization of what he was going to do with it. I was so going to get more leg room. But I didn't dare say anything, afraid my guess might make him not want to give it to me. He attached the one end above the old chain on the leg of the bed and the other above the clasp on my ankle. Only then removing the old chain. 

"Now you can make it to the bathroom without needing to ask," Masky spoke in a monotone voice. 

"Radical," I said, making the rock symbol with my hand and shaking it lightly. Then he pulled another thing out from under his coat. Honestly, at this point, I wasn't even sure if he had a torso because of how big the objects he was fitting up in his jacket were. It was a large, rectangular box with Sorry! Printed across the top of it. Even with my many years spent going through elementary and middle school, I've never even finished a game of Sorry! though I almost started one. He shook the box lightly, making the loose pieces rattle harshly hit the walls of the box. Next, he flattened his hands against the side of the lid and the bottom fell out and collided with the ground, green and red character pieces clattered out of it and rolled in small circles on the wooden floor. We sat crisscross on the ground facing each other. I picked out my four red pieces while he grabbed his blue ones, and I finally had the courage to ask.

"Where did you get this in such short notice?" I asked calmly, though inside my heart was stopped. If he had gotten it out of the house and back in that short amount of time that means a town might be nearby and I would have a chance t-

"Ben's room," 

"W...What?" I hesitated in my speech, not expecting that kind of answer. 

"Yeah, he has a bunch of old board games from before he got his Nintendo 64," He spoke matter-of-factly. Alright. So I attempted to look for the instructions, but I couldn't find it at all. 

"You looking for the instructions? Sorry, we lost those a while ago," I would have smacked him upside the head for making that dumb pun but he grabbed the card deck instantly and started shuffling. I waited in bored anticipation, with nothing else better to do. He laid the deck down, and he gestured for me to pick up a card first. Once I flipped it over it read "move your pawn 3 spaces forward". I went to do just that before Masky grabbed my hand. 

"You can only start a pawn with a 1 or 2 space card," He informed me. I sat the card down and crossed my arms, waiting for him to take his turn. He picked up a card that read "Move your pawn 1 space forward". 

"Niiiiiiice," He mumbled in satisfaction as he started his first pawn. I picked up my next card, rolling my eyes when it was a move 8 spaces. I huffed and let it float to the ground. This tough cycle continued until all his pawns were out of the start and all four of mine were still in there. His farthest pawn was on the yellow side nearing green, then it was my turn to draw another condescending card. I squeezed my eyes shut in fake, over-exaggerated fear. Popping one eye open to look at it, like in those old-fashioned cartoons. "Move one pawn 1 space forward or start one pawn". I practically screamed in joy, and my hand made a loud thunk as I shot up to move my pawn. I gave masky a smug look as I moved my pawn out of the start, never breaking eye contact with him, not even when it was his turn. He moved his furthest pawn 8 spaces further, crossing his arms and returning the look as if to say I would never beat him. 

I drew another card. "Move one pawn forward 11 spaces OR switch anyone of your pawns with one of any opponent's". I looked up at him, body tense, not showing him my card. A wicked smile grew on my face, teeth and all. I could see his smile fade even under his mask, eyes reflecting confusion. I slapped it down on the discard pile for him to see, and flicked his stupid little blue piece off the board and stuck my magnificent red pawn in its place. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I fake laughed evilly. After that awesome play, he did everything he could to catch back up to me. Soon enough only two pawns were left, the rest were at home. My last red piece was not too far from his blue one, but I was still ahead. He made his move and was soon 3 squares behind me. at this point, I was sitting for so long the clasp on my ankle became increasingly irritated so I turned around to shift it so it wasn't digging into my skin. I looked back and Masky's pawn was now four squares away. I didn't say anything, but I thought it was odd that he moved it back one. I picked up my card and moved one space. I was so close to the finish, I could taste it. Masky drew his card, move forward 5 spaces. He landed on my pawn, which sent it back to the start. 

I recognized a cheater when I saw one. He checked the cards, that's why he moved his pawn backwards when he thought I wasn't paying attention! My blood boiled, we were playing this game for two hours. Two. Hours. I picked up my pawn and whipped it at his eye, making a satisfying thwack sound, before I lunged closer, kicking cards at his head. 

"YOU FILTHY CHEATER!" I screamed, tackling him. A loud thud echoed the room. Once he was beneath me I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to kick his ass over a game of cards, and I really shouldn't have done that with a broken arm. He kneed my stomach and I immediately got off of him. I glanced up, clenching my stomach. He was distressed, eyes alert and body rigid. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to the extreme when he cheated. But we are so doing this. I stood up and leaned my right leg behind me for balance. I put my fists up to my face, looking him in the eye. 

Masky's P.O.V.

I just wanted that damn game to be over, but I didn't want to lose! When she jumped me I was startled, definitely not expecting her to do that. I slammed my knee into her stomach and watched her fall off of me. When we made eye contact I tensed, and when she got into a battle stance I felt my stomach drop. Jeff almost died when he fought her, and it might not have seemed like it at the time but he was quickly running out of steam despite how intense it was. I wasn't going to win without the upper hand though, so I ran and jumped into her, shoulder going into her stomach and both of us hitting the wooden floor with a hard thud. 

Rolling around the floor using our weight to gain the upper hand, making tons of more loud noises against the floor. I moved to pin her arm and she let out a pained cry. Shit, I thought. Both of us pausing. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes but her gaze fierce and unforgiving. The quiet after the heat of battle made me hear the blood rushing in my ears, but once that went away I heard a very distinct noise outside of my room. Thwaaaa. Oh no. I scrambled off of her as I head the knob turn and I was slouched on my knees against the door, peering outwards. 

Your P.O.V.

When Masky hurried off of me I didn't bother to move and just looked at his upside-down body at the door. 

"Masky, are you alright?" A deep, abnormal voice worried. I carefully switched myself back onto my stomach, making sure to not move the chain in fear of making noise. 

"Y-yeah, I was just... I'm good," Real smooth. 

"Then what was that noise?" The voice questioned further. My heart pounded harder in my chest as I watched the door open slightly wider against Masky's will.

"Are you out of your seizure medication? You need to tell me these things, It's dangerous to you and everyone around you," The voices final statement was left repeating in my head. Dangerous to you and everyone around you. I was incredibly confused. How could seizures effect anyone else physically besides Masky himself? Unless there was something causing the seizures...

"NO! I would NEVER go off of my medication! I just tripped over my clothes... multiple times," The pauses in Masky's sentence made the impact of his lie a little harder to believe. But the ominous dark figure in the doorway seemed to shy away after that, seeming to accept Masky's excuse. Masky shut the door and turned around to look at me. I took the opportunity to stand up and dust myself off. 

"I'm gonna go shower, later," I spoke in a half whisper, not knowing if that figure was still outside or not. Masky didn't respond but made his way to the bathroom door instead. He leaned against the wall and moved his foot back, then swung it forward. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. He kicked the wall in the same spot until there was a big hole at the bottom next to the door. Then he ushered me inside the bathroom, putting my chain through the hole in the wall then shutting the door. That was an interesting fix to the problem, I've gotta say. 

It was tricky when I had to take off my clothes since the chain was still on my leg, I had to let my pants hang on the chain. Once I got the bath ready I slipped in, head still spinning from almost being caught by his roommates. I slowly relaxed, feeling like the peace wouldn't be bothered anytime soon. My fingers ghosted over my stomach, it really hurt. And the pain only intensified when it growled from hunger. 

Tak. A pause. Tak. Another pause. I looked at the window where I saw a glistening brass key tied to a string repeatedly bumping the glass. I slinked closer to the window opening it slowly. I turned to look up, the white string was attached to a loose nail on the pointed roof, it disturbed me that someone had to get up there to give me this key. I took it and instantly got out of the tub, water splattering against the floor as I walked without care. A key the same color as my chains. Hmmm. Suspicious, but I'm not going to test it now. I got dressed after toweling myself down, and I pocketed the key.


	5. Chapter Five

Your P.O.V.

I waited six boring weeks for my arm to heal, this cast hindering my movements to the point of extreme irritation. When the six week mark hit I asked Masky to take it off for me. He gave a short pause before giving me a cold "no". Saying I was upset was an understatement, It isn't clear to me at all as to why he decided to leave it on. I'm afraid to say anything though, he grew colder to me since that game of Sorry! and I am so not getting killed just because I got angry over something I can fix myself. 

When Masky leaves, I reach for my pocket, pulling out the warm key. I ran my thumb over it, feeling the scrapes and dents in the metal. If I was going to get out of here I would have to move quickly. The ankle piece smashed against the ground, a loud Thunk echoing through the small room. Without hesitation i walked to the door, opening it and checking left and right. A short distance down the hallway was a wooden door, i made sure no one was watching me and I quietly jogged to it. 

The handle was brass. Dry, bloody prints littered all over it. My head snapped to the right as I heard heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. There was no time!! Twisting the handle and slamming into the door I shot through, closing the door quietly. There were only two windows in the room, both on the same wall, on opposite ends of each other. In between them was a king sized bed, though I couldn't see the color since the light from the window barely illuminated it. I felt the wall for a light switch, and upon finding it, flipped it. Lucky me, no one was on the bed. I hadn't considered it prior to turning the light on but I'll be sure to remember later. 

The room was fairly sized with a closed closet to the left and a door, to which i assumed was the bathroom, right next to it. Nothing was on the right side of the room, almost like the person that lives here doesn't bother staying, he just has this room to sleep in. A loud FSSSSSSSSSHHHHH came from the bathroom which confirmed my suspicions of it being a bathroom. Only then did it click Hey, someone is in there. Okay, okay i need to find something i can use to escape. I reassessed my situation. Killers. Specific ones like Jeff. Ones that want me dead.

A bloodied white jacket and blue jeans laid on the floor in a pile outside of the door. I could feel my eyes dilate and my throat tighten. Nervous laughter echoed through my mind, as if i couldn't even think of anything else but oh shit, I'm so fucked. An incredibly irrational thought resonated through my head like trumpets. I could put that on. Hell yeah. I moved quickly, shoving on the sweatshirt damp with blood and the mud riddled pants. I threw the hood over my head and tightened the strings, looking down to hide my face. I'm ready to get out of here.

Now in the hallway i was walking to the stairs to where i last remembered there being a door. Light footsteps were behind me gaining fast. I just had to stay calm, yeah, yeah stay calm. I was grabbed hard by the shoulder and pulled tight to someones chest. Through the thick cotton of the hood I heard him speak.

"You're never going to get out of here," Ben. I was stuck frozen in fear. He walked ahead of me and looked back, eyes wide, bloodshot, sharp teeth covered in blood. My eyes began to water as he left, I was freaked out and afraid. Afraid of death. I stuck my hands in the big conjoined pocket for comfort. Something metal and sharp pricked at my finger. Practically praying it wasn't a used needle i pulled it out of my pocket. A wooden handle, old and splintering. I can't say I was exactly surprised to find a knife but I held onto it tightly in the large pocket. 

I found the steps and moved as fast as i could without making a sound. I could see the start of the white carpet, so i moved even faster. Then the wall to my right ended and revealed the whole living room to me. It looked like everyone that could have fit into this mansion was in here. My legs stood stark still as they all began to turn and look at me while a large figure could be seen lecturing them. 

"Now who keeps leaving blood spots everywhere?! There's a streak of it right there, at the stairs! How many times am i going to have to tell you children to stop bring fucking corpses into the house." The large figure pause for a moment, I started moving to the door, my head down so I was hiding my face. I saw his feet move to point at me, i knew i had caught his attention. 

"Somebody keeps ruining my white carpet, and if they ever do it again they are going to get a serious punishment. Now Jeff where are you off to?" Oh fuck. Yeah maybe i should have thought of a better means of escape. But i have to be quick. C'mon think, thiiiiiiiiiiink! What would Jeff do?? 

Masky's P.O.V.

Jeff is acting rather strange, he's just standing there, not answering Slenderman. It was dead quiet. He moved slightly, turning his head a little towards Slenderman. 

"MMMrRRREHH," Was the deep, guttural noise that came from his mouth, i was completely shocked! What the absolute fuck was going on. Jeff ran for the door, breaking it open and running deep into the forest. At this point maybe i should assume not to question anything anymore. 

Slenderman just sighed. Shaking his head and rubbing his temples. I heard a loud, angry scream from upstairs. 

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY CLOTHES THIS TIME?" Loud stomping noises followed the angry voice. I saw a streak of white before covering my eyes and letting out a scream. It was Jeff, and he was naked! Augh, the horrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooor. 

"WAS IT YOU MASKY?! YOU'VE BEEN UP MY ASS ALL WEEK," He got really close to me. I struggled to even look him in the eye, how could he not feel ashamed to show his pale, disgusting body to everyone in the household. 

"Jeff you literally just-" He cut Eyeless Jack off before he could finish. 

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I WENT INTO YOUR ROOM AND GUTTED THAT LITTLE WHORE THAT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING UP THERE, HUH?!" Jeff slowly turned his head to EJ. "I JUST WHAT, HUH? JUST WHAT?" Jeff's voice was loud and raspy, trying to challenge EJ into questioning him again. 

"You just left," Once Eyeless Jack finished his sentence I could see Jeff's eyes dilated in anger, and he turned to look at me, then to the open door. Everyone's minds seemed to click at that same exact moment. 

"Well then..." Jeff started, "I better get to her first," As Jeff ran for the door, Slenderman snapped his fingers and a black t-shirt and blue jeans appeared on him. It didn't seem to phase him though because he just tore even faster through the forest. 

Even though there's almost no chance she'll survive, I have to try! Jumping off the couch and out the door, I followed Jeff's footprints in the mud.

Your P.O.V.

I let out a raspy laugh. Weeks of inactivity made it hard to keep pace but the adrenaline was helping. Fuck that tall figure standing in the middle of the room. Fuck Jeff. But most importantly? Fuck Masky. That asshole got me into this mess! Whatever, bro. I am never going to see him again. Rain beat down on my, well Jeff's, white, bloodied hoodie. 

Despite the mud, I kept sprinting. My leg started going out from under me and I tensed up out of shock, sliding into a clearing like I was wearing Heelys. The moon shone into the small circular clearing. I turned around to see a streak of white dash around the outskirts of the trees. Jeff. Hmph. I kicked his ass once, and i will do it again. I brought my fists to my face and turned around slowly to scan the area. A rustling to my right made me jump. Then there was one to my left. I tried to calm down but my paranoia got the better of me and i froze. 

Something sprinted from the trees behind me, i whipped around, arm back and ready to break someones fucking nose! My eyes dilated when i stared into the gaping abyss for eyes this thing had. Though i didn't have much time to think on it because it leaped at me! I shrieked, ducking below it. Long nails raked down my back, exposing my flesh and blood. I screeched louder, my sensitive spine felt like it was engulfed in flames. I turned to look at it, surveying its next move. Another pale figure came out of nowhere, dressed in all black. Actual Jeff. I thought. I ignored him and turned to face the other creature, i'm not scared of Jeff, I'd rather focus my attention on someone that actually poses as a threat. Though i knew in theory Jeff could kill me, I'm sure I could kick his ass twice as hard this time around. 

I was startled out of my thoughts when Jeff sent a swift kick to my side. I lost all air in my lungs and i collapsed on the wet grass. He turned to look at the pale creature.

"Jesus, things just have to keep interrupting me when I'm trying to kill her! First Masky, then the Rake..." He seemed to talk to himself as his anger began to grow. My eyes were watering as i felt a welt starting to form on my side. 

"Fuckin' bitch..." I mumbled to myself. when i looked up Jeff wasn't even looking at me, his eyes were completely focused on the Rake. In turn, The rake ignored Jeff's presence, head turned to me. Even thought it's eyes were hollow I felt its stare. It lunged at me, and Jeff tackled it to the ground. His knife sunk in between its ribs and it writhed under him, it made no noise as it kicked Jeff away and flipped back upright. Blood seeped from the rectangle hole as it inched closer. My hands dug into the mud beneath me. As my hand gripped a small rock in the earth I felt somewhat safe. It was still moving slowly so I took it to my advantage. 

My hand could barely grip the rock as I ripped it out of the ground. Reacting to my fast movement, the Rake dashed at me and I whipped the big rock at his head. The sharp pointed end went into its eye socket. A loud shriek filled my ears and if I wouldn't have covered them I swear my ear drums would have ruptured. 

I got up and started running left. I kept my eyes on the rake as i moved, hoping he wouldn't notice me. My foot stomped on something squishy, and when i looked down, there was Jeff. He elbowed me behind my knee, making me fall to the ground, we were at the same level now. I clutched my leg, it was pulsating in pain. The pain in my ears stopped however, only then did i realize the rake was looking at me, i could only see it start to sprint before my sight was cut off.

Jeff loomed above me, a split-lipped smile on his face. He pulled out his knife, still stained with the Rake's blood. I pretended to relax in the mud. 

"It's time to finish this," He spoke with pride in what he was about to do. Between his knees, I could see the rake inching closer, on the prowl. Looking back up to Jeff, he raised his knife. I heard the rake approaching, footsteps soft in the mud.

I had no more time to watch it as Jeff brought his knife down. I used all my body weight to roll to the left. I saw the Rake leap at Jeff, and they went rolling together through the gap in the trees. I could hear Jeff scream, one part terror, and the other pain.

I took this chance to run, in literally any other direction than that one. Through the trees, over a large rock, under a fallen log. All of a sudden things started to look familiar, broken bushes, bark scraped off of trees. Then i was at the edge again. I looked at the water. I can't jump again. It was dangerous enough the first time, and by now rocks might have formed at the bottom. 

I heard the both of them getting closer, looking down, rethinking, I saw a large rock sticking out far enough to support me. I crawled down part way and rested for a while on the cold surface.

Masky's P.O.V.

Once Jeff left I immediately sprinted after him. I was going to be in such deep shit for having her in the house and most importantly alive. Running through muck was harder than it looked. I tried to follow the footprints that were being quickly covered up by the rain. 

I heard a shriek pierce the sound of beating rain. My breath hitched it my throat. No creepypasta nor human could make that noise so... so that means... The Rake. I practically flew through the trees with an adrenaline boost. The rain started to lighten up as i made it to a large clearing. 

Boot prints and claw marks littered the area. Whole patches of muck were gone but luckily a set of boot prints seem to show someone got away. I'm just hoping it's her. 

I sprinted down the path with the lone footprints and ended up back at the ledge. The footprints stopped and I feared she tried to jump again. Before I could check for her there was rustling behind me. Twigs broke and bushes shook as I saw a mix of two pale figures roll through this part of the forest. 

At first, I saw Jeff's head, then the Rake's body. Jeff had blood streaming down his face, claw marks ripped deep into his head. The Rake looked no better, multiple stab wounds and what looked like a broken fingernail lodged into its cheek.

They came to a stop on the rocky ground not even caring that they were at such a height. Jeff was below the Rakes body, his feet pointed towards the ledge. The Rake stuck one long nail into Jeff's stomach and in one quick movement, Jeff sent the Rake plummeting to its death with the swift kick of his legs.

Jeff stood up and ghosted a hand over the hole in the corner of his torso. His head snapped to look at me and all I could do was stare. One leg set behind me, ready to run if it got to be too much to handle. 

"So where are you hiding that little rat, Masky?" Jeff's voice was sturdy, hiding his true emotions behind it. Fear filled my stomach as Jeff wasn't one to control himself in such a way. 

"Come on now, you don't need to keep secrets from me, do you?" It doesn't matter how calm he sounds, I can sense the danger. The way he limped closer to me made my stomach lurch. I looked at his ankle, the bone was sticking out and pointed to the sky. I wonder if he can even feel it.

As I was staring at his ankle he attacked me. I lost my balance and fell onto the hard rocks. Jeff loomed above me, stained knife at my throat. 

"You've got two options," a distant sound of crackling rocks, "You can either tell me where the girl is and get off scot-free," waterlogged clothing slid across the ground, "or I'll cut you so deep you'll bleed out. Right. Here." I held my tongue because telling him I really didn't know where she was would make everything much worse. 

"Oh? So you're not going to tell me? Well then," he let out a dark chuckle, "Go. To-ACK!!!" 

Your P.O.V.

I leaned back then sprinted forward. Using all of my weight I bodyslammed Jeff to the side. Blood streaks followed as his skin tore on the jagged rocks. He was stunned, but quickly got over it and started moving his hand to get up. 

Masky's P.O.V.

Her breath was ragged, hair in an odd display and eyes bloodshot from stress. She stared unblinkingly at Jeff and as he tried to get up she sat down on his chest. Without hesitation, she moved her hands to pick up a rock bigger than her own head. She lifted it up dramatically, never breaking eye contact with Jeff as she dropped it onto his skull. 

Blood and flesh pooled out from under the rock as Jeff's pale body grew paler. His hand twitched for a mere moment before it stopped. I watched her as she stood up, pushing her hair back with a bloodied hand as she looked at me.

Holy shit that was hot.


	6. Chapter Six

Your P.O.V.

I looked down at Masky, who looked caught in a daze. I wiped more blood on the already covered hoodie. I walked away slowly, and despite my exhaustion, gradually picked up the pace. Jeff's dead and the rake was, thrown off the cliff, there's not much danger anymore. I started to recognize more and more of what was in front of me. Long trees faded into a clear, grassy area, then to the park, I started at. I saw a big silver fountain and multiple brown benches with gold painted plaques. My eyes welled up with tears of joy at the sight of the beautiful custom rock path. I just have to follow this and I'll be in my car. 

I slowly made my way down the twisted walkway. It took ten minutes with how slow I was walking now but I'm safe so it doesn't matter. I finally got to the end of the path, where white roses adorned the bushes around it. I turned the corner to see five cops at my bright red car. I let out a choked noise of surprise and they all turned to me. I was confused at the horrified look on their face until I realized I am covered in blood. Jeff's blood. Other peoples blood.

I jerked my body back in shock. Then I felt it. Something heavy in my middle pocket smacked against my stomach. I reached in and took it out. The knife. I'm holding a goddamn knife at cops! My knees buckled and shook as I fell to the ground and threw up, passing out next to the large puddle of puke. 

\--------------------

I woke up handcuffed in a chair, looking up I recognized it as one of those interrogation rooms from movies. I shook my hands trying to break loose before the door slammed open and a sharply dressed man entered the room. He sat down across from me, never breaking eye contact. I fought the urge to shake in fear, out in the woods with killers there were no rules, but here, here is where I can be thrown around and accused of whatever they felt like accusing me of. He said nothing and pulled out a beige folder full of papers. 

"Can you identify this person," He finally spoke as he slid a small picture towards me. A familiar mauled corpse lay in the dewy green grass. I wish I couldn't recognize this person. As I looked further down I saw I was still in Jeff's sweatshirt. Blood and all. I wanted to gag, I'm probably going to be put on death row for something I didn't even do. 

"Miss," The brown hair man started. 

"Yeah, I fucking know her, what do you want," I felt my blood boil. Couldn't they understand the pain I was feeling? That's my friend lying dead on the ground. I don't want to see it again let alone the first time. Hot bile rose up my throat as I thought of the smell, and how in her last moments how she could have screamed for me to help her. As I calmed myself down I understood the terrible position I put myself in. 

"I'm sorry... her name was Alexa Jones," I said steadily. "We were best friends," 

"Can you tell us what happened the night of June 13th?" 

"Yeah. I went out for a run and I stayed out a little late. I was chased by a couple people and kidnapped by them. I guess she came looking for me..." I explained. 

"Hand me your jacket," 

"W-what?"

"Hand me your jacket," he repeated. I took it off and handed it to him. I was back in my black long sleeve shirt, feeling a chill go through the room. He handed it to a body guard looking man that was in the doorway, then he vanished past the walls. 

"That's all for today, you will be escorted to a cell until we can get proper evidence for this case," The strong man once again entered the room and made his way over towards me. I let him take me out of the room without resistance, afraid of what might come if I didn't comply. I was dragged outside and thrown into a small blue bus with "Inmate Transport Unit" written on the side. 

The clangs and scrapes of the metal bus hitting the ground only fueled my anxiety. The chain clasps on my hand reminded me of all the time I spent in Masky's room. I can't honestly tell which memory is going to be worse. Once I arrived at the pale, worn out looking building I felt sick. I just escaped captivity. How is this fair to me? In truth, it's never gonna be. I just have to have hope in the justice system.

Masky's P.O.V.

It was the morning after the incident and Slenderman held what was probably the fifth meeting this week. I was afraid he'd specifically look to me about whatever the problem was this time because I was covered in scuff marks and blood. I moved into the living room once again, a bright light shown even through the dark curtains. Everyone looked tired as fuck, despite being practically immortal. Slenderman sat in his chair quietly, facing everyone in the room.

"So, anyone want to tell me what happened to Jeff?" God, he talked like a mom. Gotta say I really fucking don't. I could practically feel his black blood boil every second that ticked by when no one answered. I crossed my arms defensively without realizing it and I saw his head turn to me. 

"Masky, you were the only person to exit after Jeff, you didn't happen to see anything, did you?" Okay, passive-aggressive mom, it is. What exactly am I supposed to do? I sure as hell didn't kill him, even if I wanted him dead in the first place. My lips thinned in worry.

"No," I answered flatly. 

"Then whats all that blood on your shirt from?" He asked quizzically. 

"I-i uh didn't find Jeff but I DID find The Rake," I chuckled awkwardly once I finished talking in a hoped he'd get the memo. I spoke up again.

"He probably went back to his hospital, probably caught whoever he was chasing and took them back there," 

"Speaking of, who left the house in Jeff's attire?" I completely froze up, my jaw locked and I started to perspire. I hurried to steady my breathing. Nope, I know nothing! Or, at least, I hoped it looked that way.

"Maybe it was that quote-unquote "little whore" Jeff mentioned earlier?" Jane spoke. Fuuuuuuuuck. 

"T-that was my kill. I was just keeping her alive to make Jeff mad after she kicked his ass. But I don't know what happened in the woods," My voice softened at the last part. Hopefully, only half lying to Slenderman would make him not catch on. I couldn't tell if he was getting angrier or calming down since nothing seemed to change. I spoke up quickly before anyone else could get a word in.

"She's probably dead and Jeff's just hiding out in his abandoned hospital?" 

"I will check," and with that final note, he warped out of the room and to the hospital. 

\-----------------------

It's been two weeks and Slender is still searching the forest and the areas around it. I assume he's looking for signs of life rather than a body or else he'd come knocking at my door to write my own will because I'd be dead before the night was over.

While we've been waiting for him to find Jeff, I've been out and about looking for signs of where she could have gone. Her car wasn't where she left it so I decided to check her house, I found it by checking her license months back when I first captured her. Then I started thinking before she left me at the ledge I remember she was wearing a known killer's jacket. Then it hit me. She was taken into custody by the police! 

That night I started plotting her escape.

Your P.O.V.

I sat in a cold jail cell for day-? I checked the scratches on the wall. Fourteen. Two weeks and the blood test should be almost done. Almost as quick as lightning I heard heavy thuds of steel-toed boots making their way down the concrete halls. I looked over at my older cell room buddy. Pam is her name. All she ever committed was tax fraud and even though her face mimics the constant want to murder someone, I can't tell who's more afraid of who.

The boots reached my door. It was my lawyer the cops had assigned to me the night after I was arrested, his face looked grim, must've been his first time with a murder case. The interrogator seemingly out of nowhere came up behind him and laid his hand on his shoulder. Seemingly taking over the soon to be conversation.

"The test results are a match. Your trial is tomorrow," I've cried enough about it already, I don't need this shit. I turned around to face away from them on my cot, still listening. I could hear the interrogator leave and the lawyer stay still.

"U-uh, T-t-they found t-two other types of blood on y-your jacket," The lawyer let out shaky words. The outright fear in his voice matched his protective posture. Poor kid musta been afraid of me. I took my chance and got down to move closer to him. I hooked my fingers on the hem of his shirt and pulled him close. 

"If you don't get me out of this shithole, then maybe I just won't kill you," I whispered into his ear. His eyes dilated and I was afraid he might have just pissed himself but he ran off before I could check. Pam just side-eyed me and shook her head. 

"Kids," she mumbled. Hell yeah. Young and dumb as fuuuuck. That's no big deal though, I'm getting out of here by any means possible. 

Not only an hour later we left the cell for lunch. The smell of burnt cheese filled the air and I was lucky enough to get one of the rare lesser-burnt sandwiches. Even on week two I still practically followed Pam around like a dog. She sat us at her lunch table full of older women. I wanted to poke fun at them and call them "The Golden Girls" but I'd prefer to make it through this alive. 

My eyes lingered across the room to a guard dressed in loose-fitting clothing. Guess they just ran out of his size. When I looked up at his face though, his eyes seemed perpetually locked on me. I shivered and shifted closer to Pam, safety in numbers. 

After like a minute and a half I slowly turned my head like someone in a horror movie completely stricken with fear. When I realized he was still looking at me I set my hand on the table to use as leverage as I twisted my upper body to look at him fully. Staring into his eyes, unblinking, hoping to make him uncomfortable. 

He had dark sunglasses over his eyes and thick, golden hair. On the parts of his exposed skin that the loose uniform didn't cover, his skin tone seemed to vary, like maybe he was trying to cover something up. And this whole time I was examining him, he never looked away. I reached for my half-eaten grilled cheese and ate while still holding the stare. He seemed mildly uncomfortable by this but held his eyes to mine steadily.

Once I realized this could go on all day, I turned around and rejoined the conversation with The Golden Girls.

\--------------

After lunch was over we got time outside. I laid on the warm ground, dust kicking up around me, just relaxing. Too soon after I sat down a guard had already yelled at me to get up and keep moving. So I got up and sprinted half way around the fence until I was as far as I could be away from her.

After not being yelled at as quickly as I thought I would, I sat up and looked around. That female guard had left her post and the male guard from lunch was in her place. He continued to straight up stare at me. I laid back down and rolled to look at the fence. It's too high and way too sharp. The barbed wire would cut right through my skin. I turned to look at the sky, and when I did the guard was standing right over me. 

"You're not supposed to be laying on the ground, inmate," He calmly pointed out. I know, I just don't care. 

"Okay," I told him as I started to get up. 

"That's insubordination, inmate!" He shouted as he forced his hand to my scalp, gripping my hair as hard as he could while dragging me. I writhed and wriggled on the dirty ground behind him. "Insubordination"?! You asshole! 

Before I knew it, I was stuck in a supply closet. I should have screamed but I couldn't after he pulled me close in a chokehold and covered my mouth. My hands were bound behind my back with a belt and the more time I had to think on my situation I realized, the last time I was in a janitors closet I almost died. I sat there, my eyes flickering from being bored and tired. I heard loud footsteps running past the door as a piercingly loud alarm began blaring into my ear. 

"Attention my dudes, there's some asshole in the building and he's not supposed to be here lmao," The speaker announced.

"H-hey! What's he doing in here?!" An angry voice was barely audible in the background. 

"Well, shit, I gotta go," He said before the short click of a button could be heard and the announcement button shut off. It took me a while to calm down from the tension of the situation, especially since there was an annoyingly ominous whirring sound that didn't seem to stop. I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't so cold and this prison is way too cheap to afford heating. 

To my surprise, the air vent next to me made a cracking sound, and almost sounded like it was about to start up because I could hear the long sigh of air being forced into it. When the sound stopped I leaned over to look through it since it was one of those that were attached to the wall. 

An old man stared forward, slackjawed. The bottom row of his teeth was missing and it was apparent he didn't wear dentures because of the amount of blood pooling out of his lip. I grimaced and pulled my face away. That's the janitor... As I slumped back against the wall, the continuous whirring noise stalled, followed by clicks and rusty metal dragging on the floor. 

The door to the left of me slammed open and a worried looking Masky sprinted in from the right side of the hallway. 

"Come on, we are leaving," He spoke hurriedly, eyeing the room with quick glances before picking me up over his shoulder. As we ran out of the door to the left I could feel Masky's shoulder dig into the skin of my stomach, I squeezed my eyes shut and looked towards the floor. When I tried to open my eyes I saw blood streaks coming out from under Masky before they turned down another corridor and we kept moving straight. 

Snapping my head up towards the presumed start of the blood stain, I saw the room we came out of and the one next to it with that dead old man. So Masky didn't do it because he came from a different direction so... who did it? A stray thought came to my mind. What if it wasn't even any of the other killers? 

That thought ended abruptly when I was thrown to the ground, still tied in rope, while Masky snapped the neck of a guard. Well, my bad for assuming something wasn't your doing. He hoisted me back up onto his shoulder, the brief release my stomach got was over as he jogged with me out the front gate and door. 

My vision started getting cloudy and in my peripherals all I saw was black. The darkness started spreading over my eyes until all I saw was nothing, with or without my eyelids open. I wanted to scream, opening my mouth wide before thick sludge leaked out of the back of my throat. Fear is all I felt before I passed out.


End file.
